Poison
by Dayana Renee
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic. Ryoma is longing for Kaido, but he knows he'll never get him. Sorry it's so short. Like I said it'm my first attempt.


**Poison**

_**Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill**_

I knew that I couldn't do anything. He stood in front of me and their was no way that I could convince him. I knew that I loved him, but he was too cruel to even look at me. It hurt in a way. Knowing that you wanted some one yet couldn't have them. Kaido was one of those people. I kept my distance most of the time. Yet I couldn't stop thinking about him. He would give me looks that would make anyone want to just drop dead on the spot. They didn't bother me though.

**_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_**

I wanted him to hold me in his arms, but I knew it never would happen. I spoke softly to him. Pleading with him to give me a chance. It was no use. He stood his ground and wouldn't back down. I kept trying though. I kept persisting. None of my efforts worked. I wanted to touch him, but I was too afraid to reach out. My heart tells me to take my chances, but my head tells me not to. I'm never sure what to listen to. I end up listening to my head. Some times I almost listen to my heart. When that happens I almost get into a lot of trouble with Kaido.

**_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_**

He was so hot. Every time I would enter the room I felt as if the heat had risen to a temperature that I couldn't stand. I would watch him. I knew I was caught. I couldn't escape him and I really didn't want to. I wanted him all to myself and yet I felt defenseless against him. I would often have dreams about him that really were inappropriate for me. I just couldn't seem to help it. He was there and there was no one way for me to escape.

**_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chainsPoison_**

His voice was cruel and felt like he just wanted to stab me with it in hopes that it would kill me. I want to him scream my name if only for a short time. I don't want to touch him though. I knew that he would only hurt me. That was what he wanted and would always want. To hurt me in any way he possible could. But I couldn't get these thoughts out of my head and I knew I probably wouldn't ever.

**_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
Poison_**

It was my pain that gave him his thrill. Looking into my eyes and seeing me sweat. He knew he could do it when ever he wanted to. He knew he had me where he wanted me. He was never going to let go. I could nothing about it. I didn't want to break free and he knew that also. I wanted to give him what ever he was willing to take. He had every single ounce of me. And there was no one he was going to give it back.

_**  
I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains Poison, oh no  
Runnin'deep inside my veins, Burnin'deep inside my veins  
It's poison I don't want to break these chains**_

It felt like he was burning me up from the inside. Every time he looked at me. He was inside me, running through me. My body burned from the looks he gave me. I didn't know what to do, but I enjoyed it very much. Then I realized that he would never look at me the way I wanted him to. The way that he looked at me often hurt, but I would never be able to escape him. He felt like poison running through my body.


End file.
